LA LOI DU PLUS FORT
by Snakky-strikes-back
Summary: Malfoy est un chasseur de prime, balloté par les coups du sorts. Potter est le Chef des Aurors, et mène ses missions d'une main de maître. Quand les deux se retrouvent à devoir s'affronter sur la même affaire, il ne sera plus question de "fair play"...
1. La Loi des Laissés pour Compte

**Bonsoir à toutes, ça faisait un petit bail... Allez, je vous sers une histoire à plusieurs chapitres, cette fois. Ne paniquez pas, tout ira bien :) Je n'ai rien absorbé qui puisse avoir nui à cette fiction. Sauf le dentifrice peut-être. (hahaha...)**

**Ceci n'est pas un OS, donc il y aura la souiiite plus tard. Si z'êtes sages et que vous consentez à ne pas me taper dessus si je fais des omissions/fautes/écarts de langue/scènes explicites/scènes typiques autisme snakkyen...-_-° et que vous m'envoyez régulièrement du vin par colissimo ;p (hem... j'aurai essayé...).**

**Encore une chose... Merci à toutes soit de suivre, soit de m'ajouter aux fics à suivre, soit de m'ajouter en histoire/auteur adorée (niark niark niark), soit de publier une review (toujours appréciées), soit juste de vous dire qu'au fond je suis pas méchante et que cette fic vaut bien un peu le détour. **

**Gros boujoux à ma kiko, et pleins de bisous à Abi et inci. **

**Héhéhé... ENJOY**

OoO

"Ca sera trois cent gallions ou je le laisse partir"

"Je regrette mais vous n'êtes pas en position de négocier. La somme qui vous sera versée sera de deux cent gallions. Sa prime a été revue à la baisse, personne n'y peut rien. La loi, c'est la loi."

Le gobelin me fixe, du haut des trois encyclopédies entassées sur sa chaise haute. Mon butin s'esclaffe. La bourse est prête, je ravale ma fierté et je tends O'Cullin au gobelin en échange.

"Du reste, nous vous remercions pour votre participation active à la capture de ce dangereux criminel." poursuit le gobelin en sortant sa baguette et fait un petit moulinet ridicule.

O'Cullin continue de rire. Il manque de s'étrangler quand il découvre ce que le gobelin fait venir à lui. C'est une boîte en métal massive, assez grande pour contenir un homme, assez large pour qu'il s'y sente à l'étroit, assez sombre pour qu'il mesure que la lumière est un luxe quand on se déplace sur la case "Azkaban".

Le gobelin invite d'un geste amène le condamné à entrer dans la boîte. Je le sens qui gigote en vain pour tenter d'y échapper. Je le pousse vers la boîte. Le gobelin ouvre la porte avec sa baguette, et force le condamné à entrer. Il gémit, disparaît, et c'est tout. La porte se ferme, je ne vois plus ni n'entends plus rien qui puisse me rappeler qu'il était là, juste là. Le gobelin s'empare de la boîte, la fait léviter, et sans même y accorder un regard, l'envoie dans un couloir.

Ne reste que ma bourse, le papelard qui certifie que la capture du dangereux criminel O'Cullin est de mon dû, le papelard qui certifie que j'ai bien encaissé l'argent, somme comptante, le gobelin qui tamponne les deux feuilles à tout va, et le vide soudain.

C'est pas comme si je compatissais. Mais avec les années, j'ai appris à apprécier les criminels que j'amenais ici : sans eux, j'aurais rien à me mettre sous la dent.

"Signez ici, ici, et là, n'oubliez pas de parapher, écrivez la mention "Lu et approuvé" en bas à gauche. Plus besoin de mettre la date, nous avons amélioré notre système de classification des affaires."

Je m'éxécute. Le gobelin guette, pince les lèvres et une fois que j'en ai fini, m'arrache les papiers des mains, tamponne encore deux ou trois fois sur chacune des feuilles, me présente la bourse et en souriant:

"En vous remerciant..."

Ben voyons.

OoO

"TU TE FICHES DE MOI?"

Ma colocataire, qui a du mal à gérer ses accès de colère, vient d'apprendre que je ne pourrai payer que le tiers du loyer au lieu de la moitié habituelle. Emily Sackfire, que j'appelle affectueusement "Suckfire". Famille de Sang Pur des Midlands. Employée du Département des Mystères. Personnalité flamboyante qui a un talent extraordinaire pour se dominer quand on tente de la faire parler de son boulot, quels que soient les moyens employés. Tient remarquablement bien l'alcool. N'a pas d'humour. N'a pas de relation sentimentale stable. N'a pas envie de relation stable. N'a pas particulièrement de scrupules à m'infliger des préjudices physiques quand elle juge (arbitrairement) que je mérite des tartes.

Je me planque d'ailleurs derrière un coussin pour lui faire face, histoire de m'assurer un bouclier ou un projectile destiné à lui camoufler une fuite possible. Elle fulmine.

"Malfoy, t'es vraiment gonflé!"

"C'est pas moi, c'est le gobelin... c'est la loi, j'y peux rien, ils ont baissé la prime!" Je balbutie d'une petite voix docile, crispé derrière mon coussin.

"DEHORS! TU REVIENDRAS QUAND TU AURAS ASSEZ POUR PAYER LA MOITIE!"

OoO

Et me voila à onze heures moins le quart du soir, au pub d'en bas. Le patron, au moins, me jettera pas dehors. Pas tant que j'aurai assez pour une pinte.

"Aaaah et puis elle reviendra pas sur sa décision, la bougresse! Une tête de troll, tiens! Me forcer à coucher dehors, comme un chien, comme un misérable Sang-de-Bourbe!"

"Tu crois pas que t'as assez bu?"

Je martèle le comptoir de mon verre de pinte vide:

"JAMAAAAAAAAIS!"

"Vindieu c'que les Malfoy sont tombés bien bas..." soupire le patron.

J'éclate d'un rire qui le fait frissonner. Le genre de rire qui attire à lui des regards angoissés, vaguement atteints par les relents qui s'étendent dans l'air. Un rire qui dérange parce qu'il est déjà, au moment où il retentit, purgé de ses peurs. Oh que oui, les Malfoy sont tombés bien bas. Qui ne l'aurait été avec tout ce qui s'est passé après la défaite du Mage Noir? Moi-même, je porte sur mon bras l'abomination univoque. Je n'ai pas le droit d'approcher une école, ni de posséder un balai, ni de passer la frontière sans autorisation délivrée par le Bureau des Affaires de la Guerre.

"Allez allez, une dernière, Oz!"

"Malfoy, au lieu de te miner la bibine, viens donc voir ça..."

Le patron tend son doigt bourrelé vers une affiche qui n'était pas là hier. Une affiche qui veut dire que les affaires reprennent. Je m'approche en titubant. C'est fou ce que l'alcool perturbe la mécanique. C'est la panne générale. Mes yeux percent le brouillard de l'ivresse et finissent par transmettre les infos à mon esprit déconfit:

Hermione et Ronald Weasley pour mille gallions.

"Nom d'un Pitiponk!" que je m'écrie, d'un coup.

"Ouais, ajoute Oz en essuyant ma pinte vide (je l'avais lâchée?), La Directrice de Poudlard et le Capitaine des Harpyes de Holyhead et pour une grosse prime avec ça. Tous les chasseurs du pays seront à leurs trousses, y a pas d'doute..."

"Ils sont mariés?" je demande d'un air dégoûté devant la photo descriptive de l'affiche. Dans leur cadre de noir et blanc, ils sont à la sortie d'une petite église miteuse, radieux, fraîchement unis par le Seigneur.

OoO

Demain, la chasse aux Weasmoches est ouverte. Je dors sur le seuil du bar, à défaut de pouvoir trouver la force de remonter les escaliers jusqu'à l'appart. Oz a des rhumatismes, il aurait pas pu me porter. Emily sait pertinemment que je dors ici mais tant que j'aurai pas assez d'argent pour assumer ma colocation, elle m'ouvrira pas.

Ben voyons.


	2. La Loi Féodale

Bonsoir à toutes... Navrée pour l'attente, j'ai eu un léger contretemps (à savoir un travail à mi-temps assimilable à celui qu'on a filé à la folle du Diable s'habille en Prada. avec la même patronne, kiffe kiffe...). La suite comme promis. Encore merci pour vos encouragements, c'est toujours très apprécié. :)

Merci beaucoup.

Bisous à Kiko et inci, les filles je pense bien à vous.

ENJOYYYYY (ou pas. Mwaaahaaahaaa...)

OoO

« Faut dire que c'est un coup dur pour lui… »

« J'ai entendu dire qu'il s'est brouillé avec le Ministre en personne. Vous vous rendez compte ? Mettre une prime sur des héros de guerre. »

« Nous vivons une époque, mes enfants… Une époque, terrible, hein… »

« Quelqu'un veut du café ? Je vais à la machine. »

« Ramène-moi un cappuccino, j'ai besoin de caféine. »

« Moi, jus de citrouille. »

« Déca. »

« Déca ? Tu charies. On va passer les huit prochaines heures à bucher sur nos fugitifs, avec le patron derrière nos culs, à ruminer le pourquoi du comment, et je te fiche mon billet qu'il a pas décoléré de son p'tit entretien avec le Ministre. Franchement, passe à l'expresso, et presto. »

Harry les entendait jacasser, derrière la cloison de son bureau. Les nouvelles l'avaient assommé. Directive expresse du Ministre. Le papier était devant lui, encore frais de la veille, sans plis, dûment signé et daté, paraphé, concis, clair, sans détour.

« M. Potter,

Veuillez lancer un mandat d'arrêt ainsi qu'une prime dont le montant sera évalué à mille gallions nets pour M. et Mme Ronald WEASLEY. Le motif de mise en accusation reste à ma discrétion.

Merci de votre compréhension.

Cordialement,

P. WEASLEY, Ministre de la Magie. »

Percy Weasley avait été élu deux ans plus tôt, et avait jusqu'alors fait montre d'une efficacité redoutable dans ses méthodes afin de parvenir à ses objectifs. Il avait promis une relance économique, une baisse de l'insécurité et une réforme sociale pour les cracmols. Entre autres.

Sa contribution majeure restait l'instauration d'un système de prime contre capture, concernant les affaires liées à cette fameuse « insécurité ». Depuis lors, les aurors et les chasseurs de prime avaient été mis en compétition. Une affaire de statistiques, de chiffres, répertoriés, classés, stockés dans d'étroits bureaux, puis reprochés, une fois par an, au Directeur Général du Bureau des aurors. Les chasseurs de prime s'insinuaient toujours dans des affaires qui n'auraient jamais dû être exposées au public, certains devenaient des taupes très fiables, et suppléaient les détectives privés, espèce sociale en voie d'extinction.

Il y en avait toujours un pour s'interposer et fourrer son nez dans les enquêtes menées par les aurors. Leur déontologie était des plus discutables et ces procédés mettaient les aurors en porte-à-faux vis-à-vis de la population magique.

Les aurors n'étaient plus que les ombres de leur grandeur passée. Ils n'étaient plus que des fonctionnaires auxquels on reprochait leur inutilité croissante face à ces justiciers aux allures de cow boys, effrontés, anarchiques, brutaux et fouineurs, idiots, oui, idiots. De sombres idiots.

Pas de maîtrise du danger, aucune règle, sinon celle de l'argent. Ils capturaient des fugitifs pour de l'argent, et non pour la veuve ou l'orphelin. Pour leur fichu whisky. Idiots.

Plus condamnable qu'eux était Percy Weasley et les membres de son cabinet. Ils ne se rendaient pas compte de l'énorme préjudice porté à la communauté… Permettre à de simples citoyens de se charger de questions de sécurité publique, sans réglementation, sans formation ni assermentation, les charger des mêmes missions qu'on plaçait sur les épaules des forces de l'ordre… C'était grave, très gr…

« MONSIEUR POTTER, J'AI MOLLY WEASLEY SURLE HIBOU 45 ! »

La secrétaire intérimaire avait fait irruption dans la pièce, beuglé l'information sans ménagement, et attendait à présent qu'une réponse lui parvienne. Harry soupira, et d'un signe de tête, l'autorisa à faire entrer le hibou 45.

Elle eut un sourire suave, et se retira pour laisser entrer un hibou rabougri et paniqué. Harry l'attrapa au vol pour détacher la missive de Molly en tremblant.

« Mon cher Harry,

Ronald m'a demandé de te faire parvenir une lettre, mais je crains que Percy ne surveille ton courrier de très près. Je l'ai laissée dans un endroit sûr, à une personne sûre.

Arthur me dit que les moldus sont férus des classiques de leur littérature pour enfants.

Bien à toi,

Molly. »

Ses yeux suivaient l'espace vide de la lettre, abandonnés à la réflexion. Molly faisait mention d'une référence littéraire moldue. Domaine que très peu de sorciers maîtrisaient dans l'entourage du Ministre.

Elle lui donnait du temps, puisqu'ils avaient probablement intercepté le hibou, lui laissait un avantage considérable…

« MONSIEUR POTTER, J'AI FAIT DU CAFE POUR V… »

La secrétaire intérimaire avait beuglé, sa voix haussée dans les aigus avec une nette intention de séduction, un café à la main, la bouche en cœur, le visage enjôleur délicatement passé dans l'entrebâillement de la porte.

Elle fut renversée par un Directeur pris d'une idée fixe, lancé en trombe vers le couloir. Son petit chemisier fut maculé de café brûlant. Elle poussa un hurlement hystérique auquel il ne prêta pas attention. Il était déjà en route vers le domicile des fugitifs, M. et Mme Weasley Ronald, qui comportait une bibliothèque, en toute logique. Avec des ouvrages moldus, selon toute vraisemblance.

oOo

« Suckfire, j'ai vendu mes bottes pour pouvoir entrer, alors magne ! »

Me voilà sur mon pallier, en chaussettes, à tambouriner contre ma propre porte.

« On dit « s'il te plaît », quand on a le sang bleu ! » Entends-je de l'autre côté.

Non mais je rêve. J'ai pas le sang bleu. Il est rouge.

« MAGNE ! »

« Un peu de politesse ne peut pas te nuire, Malfoy. »

« Suckfire, tu commences à me courir sur le haricot. MAGNE TOI D'OUVRIR ! »

Silence. Tiens, ça j'aurais jamais parié. Mauvais. Très mauvais.

« Steuplaît. »

« Plaît-il ? »

« Laisse-moi entrer, suppôt de l'Enfer… S'il te plaît. »

La porte s' ouvre. Ben voyons. Mais avant que je n'aie pu rentrer ne serait-ce qu'un centimètre de chaussette dans l'appartement, une main sort de l'entrebâillement et me tend une lettre.

« Ton courrier d'hier. Je l'ai ouvert, il est de Zabini. Tu as du boulot. A ce soir. »

Elle lâche le courrier, qui volette jusqu'au sol, claque la porte sèchement juste sous mon nez, manque de m'assassiner un orteil, et se retranche dans un mutisme d'outre-tombe, ce qui me laisse irrémédiablement bouche-bée .

« Ben voyons. »

N'ayant plus qu'une alternative devant moi, celle de lire mon fichu courrier, je ramasse la lettre et la lis tout en me laissant glisser contre le mur de mon appartement sur le sol.

« Je suis sur une affaire « levrette anale avec rousse ». Retrouve-moi demain midi au 154, Casselby Street. »

« PERVERS ! »

D'après la voix de Suckfire, je devine qu'elle est dans la cuisine. MA cuisine. Naturellement, « levrette » est un nom de code. Et naturellement, quoi de plus naturel pour un homme de ne penser qu'avec des logiques de lubrique dégénéré ? Ainsi, personne ne se doute que mes noms de codes, ceux que j'ai choisi en partenariat avec Blaise, ne concernent en fait aucunement le domaine sexuel. Ils indiquent l'importance d'une affaire selon le montant de la prime, le risque à encourir et le matériel à utiliser. Trop long à expliquer. Je tiens à souligner que jamais je ne partagerai de levrette anale sur rousse avec Blaise.

Mes chaussettes se tortillent devant moi. J'ai encore approximativement deux heures, et douze minutes avant le rendez-vous. Je vais me prendre une bière chez Oz.

OoO


End file.
